Glock Series
The Glock Series is a family of handguns produced by Austrian company Glock. There are several different models, which differ mostly in their size and ease of concealment. Glock 17 19 26.jpg|From top to bottom: Glocks 17, 19 and 26 History Glock GmbH (trademarked as GLOCK) is a weapons manufacturer headquartered in Deutsch-Wagram, Austria. Glock was named after its founder, Gaston Glock. The company is best known for its line of striker-fired polymer-framed pistols. Glock also currently produces equipment such as field knives and entrenching tools as well as sponsor a competitive shooting team that travels around the world promoting the company. The Glock handguns are in use by a majority of US and international law enforcement agencies and military personnel. Glock handguns are also very popular with civilians, especially for personal protection and practical shooting. Glock currently produces 35 models of handguns. The US-led Multi National Force-Iraq has equipped the Iraqi military and the Iraqi National Police with Glock sidearms. The Federal Bureau of Investigation currently issues the Glock 22 and Glock 23 Compact in .40 S&W to its field agents. Those who fail to qualify will be issued a Glock 17 or Glock 19 Compact to help qualify. In addition Special Agents are authorized to purchase and qualify with the Glock 21 in .45 ACP. Authorized BUG, or Back Up Gun, are the Glock 26 Sub Compact in 9mm, the Glock 27 Sub Compact and Glock 23 in .40 S&W On Criminal Minds Glock 9mm pistols are frequently seen on the series and have been used by both law enforcement officers and unsubs. Many of the BAU agents use or have used at least one Glock as their sidearm. Glocks featured on the show *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *Glock 26 Gallery Glock171stGen.jpg|1st Generation Glock 17. Tri-Glock 17.jpg|Three Glock 17s Glock 17 19 26.jpg|A Glock 17 (top) with a Glock 19 (middle) and Glock 26 (bottom). Glock17vs19.jpg|A Glock 17 and Glock 19 together. 17 vs 19.jpg|A Glock 17 (top) and Glock 19 (bottom). Glock17wTLR-2.jpg|A Glock 17 with a light attachment. 3 17s.jpg|Three Glock 17s. Glock 17C cropped.jpg|A cropped Glock 17 Wikipedia Glock 17 .jpg Glock 17 2-mag.png|A Glock 17 with two magazines. Glock 17 box.jpg|A Glock 17 and a box of ammo. Glock 17 RC12.jpg|A Glock 17 with a RC12 light attachment. Glock at U.jpg Glock_17L.jpg|17L G17 gear.jpg|Glock 17 with many accessories. Rock the Glock.jpg Table Glock 17.jpg suppressed Glock 17.jpg|A Glock 17 with the slide retracted and a suppressor attached. Glock172ndGen.jpg|2nd Generation Glock 17 Gen2 -2.jpg Glock173rdGen.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 Glock173rdGenStainless.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 with stainless-steel slide Gen3 2.jpg Gen3 -3.jpg Glock174thGen.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 Glock Gen4 measurements .jpg Glock Gen4 Night Sights.jpg|4th Generation with Night Sights AnotherGen4.jpg Gen4 at U.jpg Gen4 case.jpg|A 4th Generation Glock 17 in a case. Gen4 Glock 17.jpg Gen4 tip.jpg|A close-up of a 4th Generation Glock 17. Good Gen4.jpg Gen4 17 slide.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 with slide retracted. Titanium Glock 17.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 with Titanium slide. Gen4 10.jpg Gen4 17 Commercial.jpg Battlefield Gen4 Glock 17.jpg|4th Generation Battlefield. Gen4 wood.jpg Gen4 -17.jpg Gen4 18.jpg Gen4 -19.jpg Aiming Glock 17 Gen5.jpg|5th Generation Glock 17. Gen5 Glock 17 down.png Gen5 at U.jpg Gen5 back.jpg Gen5 Glock 17.jpg Gen5Glock17.jpg|5th Generation Glock 17 Glock 17 Gen5 7.jpg Gen5 8.jpg Gen5 9.jpg Gen5 10.jpg Glock 17 Gen5 11.png Gen5 11.jpg Gen5 12.jpg Weaponsmart Glock 17.jpg Glock 17C.jpg|Glock 17C (Compensated) Byran Glock 17.jpg|Byran Uyesugi's Glock 17, used to commit his Xerox Murders. Glock 18.jpg|Glock 18 Glock 18 ®.jpg Glock 18C.jpg|Glock 18C Glock 19 13.png|Glock 19 Cho weapons.gif|A Glock 19 and a Walter 922 used by Seung-Hui Cho. Glock 19X.jpg|Glock 19X Glock 19 measurements.jpg Glock 19 tile.jpg Glock 19 extended mag.jpg|A Glock 19 with an extended magazine being held. Battlefield Green Glock 19 gear.jpg|A battlefield green Glock 19 with several magazines and sights. Glock 19 12.jpg Glock 19 13.png Glock 19 wire case.jpg|A Glock 19 in a case with a wire. case Glock 19.jpg|A Glock 19 in a case. Green Glock 17.jpg|Green Glock 19 Glock 19 15.jpg Glock 19 38.jpg|A Glock 19 being held. Glock 19 Gen1.png|1st Generation Glock 19. Glock192ndGen.jpg|2nd Generation Glock 19. Glock19C.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 19C. Glock 19 Gen3 2.jpg Green back Gen4 19.jpg|4th Generation Glock 19. Twin Gen4 19s.jpg|Two 4th Generation Glock 19s. Gen4 and 5 19s.jpg|4th and 5th Generation Glock 19s with light attachments. Glock 19 Gen4 4.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 5.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 6 -desert tan).jpg|4th Generation Glock 19 (desert tan) Glock 19 Gen4 7.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 8.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 9.png Glock 19 Gen4 10.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 11.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 12.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 1.jpg|5th Generation Glock 19. Glock 19 Gen5 2.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 3.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 4.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 5.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 6.png Glock 19 Gen5 7.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 8.jpg Glock 26baby.jpg|Glock 26 Glock 26 magazine.jpg Glock 26 4.jpg Light Glock 26.jpg|Glock 26 with light attachment. 26 case.jpg|A Glock 26 in a case. Green Glock 26.jpg|A green Glock 26. Glock 26 Light.jpg|A Glock 26 with a light attachment. Le Glock 26.jpg|A Glock 26 with French writing on it. 26 Commander.jpg|Commander variant Gen 1 Glock 26.jpg|1st Generation Gen 2 Glock 26.png|2nd Generation Glock 26 3rd gen.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 26 3.jpg|Glock 26 Glock 26 mags.jpg|A Glock 26 with three magazines. Glock 26 2.jpg|Glock 26 Twin Glock 26.jpg|Two Glock 26s. Glock_26_Hand.jpg|A Glock 26 being held Glock 26 Extended.jpg|A Glock 26 with an extended magazine 4 Gen3 26.jpg|four 3rd Generation Glock 26s Gen 4 Glock 26.jpg|4th Generation Glock 26 Glock 26 Gen4.jpg Gen4 26.png Gen4 Glock 26 magazines.jpg G26 Subcompact.jpg|A 5th Generation Subcompact model. C-drum mag.jpg|A Beta C-Mag, a 100-round magazine compatible with Glock guns. Glock 20.jpg|Glock 20 1911 and Glock.jpg|A Glock 21 and an M1911. Glock 22.jpg|Glock 22 950 and 22.jpg|A Glock 22 and a Beretta 950. Glock 23.jpg|Glock 23 Glock 24.png|Glock 24 Glock 27.jpg|Glock 27 Glock 29.jpg|Glock 29 Glock 30.jpg|Glock 30 Glock34.jpg|Glock 34 Glock 35.jpg|Glock 35 Glock 40.jpg|A Glock 40, the Glock with the longest muzzle of its kind. Glock 41.png|Glock 41 Glock 43.jpg|Glock 43 Glock 45.jpg|Glock 45 Glock 46.jpg|Glock 46 Notes *Most of the Glocks used on the show are 'Non-Guns'. This can be seen where in some instances of a character firing a Glock, the slide doesn't move and no shell case is ejected. External Links *Official Glock website Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles